SUGAR RUSH!
by Leons-shadow7
Summary: Zexion has come up with a scheme, a scheme so evil and dastardly that it's bellow even me. A scheme that will blow the other members out of the water...And he's testing it on the rest of them! Rated T to be safe. OOC. R&R please!
1. The superior shall fall!

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by:Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Characters:1 Luxord (the gambler of fate),2 Xemnas (the superior),3 Saix (the luna

diviner),4 Larxene (the savage nymph),5 Marluxia (the graceful assassin),6 Lexaeus (the

silent hero),7 Xaldin (the whirlwind lancer),8 Vexen (the chilly academic),9 Roxas (the

key of destiny),10 Axel (the flurry of dancing flames),11 Xigbar (the free shooter),12

Demyx (the melodious nocturne) and 13 Zexion (the cloaked schemer)

Summary: Zexion has come up with a scheme. A scheme so evil and dastardly that it's

bellow even me. A scheme that will blow his fellow Organization XIII members out of

the water. (Not literally.) And he's decided to test it on the rest of them. Rated T just to be

safe. OOC.

Well...that about sums it up for now. you'll understand why the title is sugar rush soon enough...Muahaha .. Zexion is my favorite

organization member, so I'm sorry to any fan-girls if it seems like I'm bashing him.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The superior shall fall**

"Muahahaha…this is almost too evil even for me!" The 'cloaked schemer' said to himself.

"If this works….hehehe. Let's just say it won't be pretty. Now who to use it on first…Ah!

I'll use it on #1. Heh. Old man Xemnas won't know what hit 'im!" With his plans about to

be set in motion, Zexion started to gleefully skip down the hallways of castle Oblivion.

Yes. He is skipping. Gleefully. Despite the fact he has no heart. Or emotions. Yeah. I

swear that's it. So stop looking at me like that. .;

MEANWHILE IN XEMNAS' STUDY…

"It is I…Xemnas…The superior of Organization XIII! Prepare to be destroyed _hero. _

Xemnas. The superior of Organization XIII…Was monologing to himself. In front of a

mirror.

"Yes. I will defeat you hero. Because I…am 2 smexy for u! I'm too damn smexy!

Why…I'm so smexy that it this level of smexyness should be illegal. The police'll come

and arrest me for being so hott!" Zexion was standing outside of the study listening to his

insane rambling. _Police? Illegal? What the **hell **is he talking about? _The silver-haired guy

wondered. _Oh…I remember…Xemnas is an idiot. How could I forget something so _

_crucial? Ah well…I suppose my plan'll make him even **more **idiotic. Hehehe… _Once

again, Zexion starts laughing to himself and depriving us of knowledge as to what his

plan is… "Hey!" Zexion bothered to look up at the screen. "I think I'M the main character

here; so I can keep a secret if I want to!" He shouted. **But what about the viewers? **

"Forget the viewers. They'll have to learn the hard way." **I could make you say it right **

**now. **"No you couldn't." **I could so. **"Could not." **Could so. **"Howdy evrybuddy! My plan

is to take sum-" A that point in time, the author was shot by knoll to save the plot.

_**Well…I guess it's time we continued.**_

"Um…thanks mascot." Zexion decided it was about time he rained on Xemnas' parade so

he burst into the study. "Aeeeeeeeeiiiiiii! NO I WAS NOT JUST MONOLOGING TO

MYSELF! IT'S THE RAINDEER! THE RAINDEER I TELL YOU! THEY'RE ALL

CRAZY!" Xemnas screamed, huddling down into a defensive position. **_I keep telling _**

**_Leon to stop abusing the ! button… _Hey! Who's the author here? _…You are… _That's **

**right I am! So stop complaining! **"Um…Now that's just pathetic…I only wanted you to

try this little piece of candy." Zexion said, holding out the chalky white sphere.

"…Oh…Okay!"

Xemnas quickly snatched the piece of candy from him and swallowed it whole. "! My

god! This is like…pure sugar! Yet satisfyingly refreshing…I luv it!" He squealed. "Heh.

That's _GREAT_ I'm gonna go find Xigbar now…" Zexion snickered to himself as he

quickly fled the scene.

Xemnas waved goodbye in a cheerful manner before turning to go back to his

monologing. But just as he took a step foreward his eyes got really tiny and turned pink- **I **

**don't know why. Pink just seems like a sugary color to me **–and he fell forwards onto

the floor directly in front of his study. "maydaymayday! HoustonTexaswehaveaproblem!

Maydaymaydayvrrrrrrrrrrrr! There'rechocolatechickensEVERYWHERE!

Runbeforeyougetdevouredbythemintyfreshgummybearofdoom! Omgwtfbbqsauce!

111!"

Larxene, who happened to be walking nearby reading a horror-romance novel manga

shook her head at 'the superior' who was lying on the floor. Twitching. "Looks like it'll be

another one of those days…" She quickly hurried off to ask Marluxia if she could borrow

the forklift.

Zexion, who was also nearby, snickered to himself. "1 down 11 to go…" And hurried off

to find Xigbar.

* * *

There you go. Now you know why it's called Sugar rush. If you have little suggestions plotwise (like a small thing that could happen to one of the members, I really only have him and Xigbar 'plotted out') Just little things though. And it probably won't be updated for a while because I'm going on vacation soon. It's just a little thing for people to munch on while I'm gone. EDITED: Thanks to PsychoHound for pointing out the error in axel's nickname.Ciao. 


	2. Free Shooter Overboard!

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by: Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Mweheheee! I'm baaaaaaack! (cue lightning effect)

I realize that it's kindof hard to read in the style that this story is in. I'm going to try adding some little divider thingies to see if that helps. It

just shows up this way when I documentize it, and I'm too lazy to fix it. Thanks for the reviews peeps! And after a while you'll be able to

tell that I'm ATTEMPTING to go in the order of the actual organization. I'm basing this solely on memory so I'm not sure if it'll be right.

* * *

Chapter 2: Free-shooter overboard 

Non-surprisingly soon after Xemnas' spazmic fit, Zexion passed by Larxene; who was

driving Marluxia's pink forklift that had a license-plate saying Floral with a small flower

design off to the side. _O…kaaaaaaay…I swear, Marluxia's gay. _Zexion thought as he saw

her driving off. But gay flower-loving men that had no hearts were the least of his

worries. Those would be his worries much later when he attacked Marluxia. He just

needed to find Xigbar.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN XIGBAR'S TARGET ROOM 

"Take that mother (beep)er!" Xigbar yelled as he blew off the head of a Namine dummy

with his gun arrows. Xigbar really, REALLY hated Namine. Why? Because…um…just

because! Okay? He doesn't NEED a reason to hate someone. Luckily, Namine was

nowhere near the target room at this particular moment in time because if she had heard

that comment and seen that dummy blow-up, then her frail non-existent heart would have

shattered at the fact someone HATED her.

What made him hate her more was that their idiotic leader, Xemnas, had allowed her, the

freaky evil witch Namine, to become a member of Organization XIII. The

FOURTEENTH member of XIII. Which made no sense whatsoever. So now, she, like

the rest of them, had to be given a little bit of respect. Because now she was Aminex ''the

artistic witch.'' _The artistic witch that can't draw for crap! _He thought. Everyone else in

the castle _Well…except for Zexion because he was usually locked away in his own room _

_being the badass that he is. Because he's just that cool. _Was like WHOAMG! SHE'S

THE BEST DRAWLER EVAR! 111! Even though she lacked the mental capacity of a

tree sloth.

Xigbar yelled some more profane language as he started blowing the heads off of every

Namine target in the room. **Yes, it's so profane that I have to block it out for the sake **

**of keeping this rated T. **Zexion had to duck instantly after opening the door when a de-

tatched and charred-looking Namine head flew his way. "Err…stressed out much?"

Zexion asked the free-shooter. _Free was right… _"Huh? Oh, yeah, totally. I was just like

chillin' here and releasing my stress bro." The way he talked, he could either be passed

off as a hippie or a surfer.

* * *

"Umm…that's nice. And you release your stress by…blowing up Namine?" Zexion 

questioned. "Huh? Oh, no bro. Unfortunately that just one of those little dummy

thingies Vexen made. Keeps me from getting' in trouble, ya know?" Xigbar said.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight…So, my fine mental friend, how are you today?" Zexion asked. "Well, I

was like, totally going to get the perfect head shot for that gunner game down at the

arcade, but then the stupid thing ran out of time and I ended up shooting the game

manager. They kicked me out. It's a real bummer dude…" Xigbar flicked a strand of hair

out of his face and tried to look punk. Zexion twitched at how gay that was. **Seriously, **

**It's a good thing this isn't a movie or you'd be twitching too.**

"Uh, yeah. That sucks. C'mon, let's go somewhere where you'd...y'know, look a little less gay?"

Zexion suggested. "Gottcha dude." Zexion twitched again. "Follow me."

* * *

The two walked along the spotless white corridors of castle oblivion. While it was nice 

that it didn't look like a complete dump,but sometimes the brightness hurt his eyes. **Who? **

**I'm talking about Zexion of course! Afterall, the story's about HIM. **_Does Marluxia _

_bleach the walls every day or what? _He wondered. This question was promptly answered

when Marluxia promptly walked by, followed by Roxas who was heaving a _huge _can of

bleach. "Well…I'm dumbstruck." Xigbar said. **His first non-hippy/surfer comment! **

**Yay! **"I can too say…not…stuff. Dangit!" Xigbar shook his fist at the screen.

"Y'know what? Let's just finish this. I'm sick of hanging around Xigbar!" Zexion took

another chalky-white sphere out and shoved it down Xigbar's throat before running for

cover. Xigbar didn't even realize what'd happened before his eyes got all tiny and pink-

like. He too was possessed by the sugar.

Letting out a maniacal laugh, Xigbar started to shoot everything in sight as he ran through

countless corridors. He even shot the bleach can, causing a major tidal wave of

whiteness.

* * *

Namine/Aminex, who was bothered by the noise came out of her room to see what the 

hell was going on. "Wh-What's going-" She was cut off by Xigbar jumping in front of

her. "Naminaminex! I LOVE YOU!" He shouted before accidentally shooting himself.

Luckily nothing happened though.

Namine suddenly melted into a gooey pink puddle of WUV! **No, I'm just kidding. She **

**stood there too dumbfounded to figure out what was going on.**

* * *

Muahahaha! Namine's an Orgy XIII member! (Ph33r teh 1337 skillz of teh aminexor! Buahah!) As said, reviews are welcomed, flames 

are shunned and ideas florish into big gay happy rainbows that'll somehow find their way into my story! Well, ciao for now.


	3. Whirlwind of Paperwork

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by:Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

I was asked to update soon. I'm updating soon. Notice that this is all in good humor (if you were planning to flame) and I'm not really BASHING any of the characters. Except maybe Marluxia. Maybe. Well, here's the story. (And if you ever get the time and money, you should visit Fort Lauderdale Florida fora few days. It's really fun.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Whirlwind of Paperwork

Zexion winced when he saw the bleach can explode. Marluxia started ranting about it and

telling Roxas to clean the mess up; he then proceeded to pull out his…er, pink scythe and

started chasing Xigbar around the room. **I'm trying to refrain from calling him gay. **

**_Yeah right. _Quiet Knoll! **Zexion decided it was time to flee the scene before everything

got _too _out of hand. It was time to find Xaldin.

MEANWHILE IN THE LIBRARY

Xaldin was sitting in the tiny desk in the corner of the library next to a GIGANTIC stack of paperwork.

For some reason Xemnas always gave _him _the paperwork. It had once been given to Saix because it

was really his responsibility, but he had gone into a fit of rage and started hacking the paperwork up

with his claymore. THAT was scary.He just figured it was because he was one of the more…

_sane _members. But then again, if that was the case, he should just give it to Zexion.

* * *

"I hate this job…" Xaldin muttered. Almost everyday Xaldin was sitting in the tiny desk

filling out the safety papers, electrical bills, food orders…**Hey, it takes a lot of power **

**and food to run a castle. Not to mention all of the hazard issues. **He had to do it all.

_Luxord should be the one doing this. He's always messing with numbers. _Xaldin thought.

Xaldin sighed as he signed the paper allowing Demyx a license to use a Sitar. **Now why **

**would he need that? He's been using it his whole life. **And Larxene was getting a

gambling license. _Is that what she does all day? Gamble with Luxord? _He wondered. _No _

_wonder she's got almost nothing in her room…_He speared a piece of junk mail

(something about 50 off of all tuperware) and stuck it in the trash-can next to him. It

was hard work.

"Hey Xaldin." Xaldin nearly fell over in his seat when he saw Zexion standing there.

Zexion almost never came up to the library. He never came up to anywhere, for that

matter. "Umm…what's up?" Xaldin asked in an attempt to be 'laid back.' Zexion snorted.

"What _have _you been reading?" He asked smirking. "Nothing!" Xaldin retorted. "I don't

have time for reading because our idiot leader gives ME all of the paperwork!" He

complained.

* * *

Zexion couldn't help but laugh at Xaldin's misfortune…And then he saw the next piece of

paper in Xaldin's hands. "What's that?" Zexion asked, pointing. Xaldin promptly hid the

paper. "Nothing!" He said quickly. "I bet you'd show it to _Namine _if she was here."

Zexion jeered. Unlike Xigbar who ultimately despised Namine, Xaldin was practically

waiting hand and foot on her. She was basically his goddess icon. Xaldin turned red. "It's

none of your business!" Zexion suddenly pointed to something out the window. "Hey,

what's that?" "What's what?" As Xaldin turned around Zexion quickly snatched the piece

of paper out of his hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Xaldin whined. Zexion's face turned redder than Xaldins and he

had to drop the paper and cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Haha…you…ha…haha…bought a…hah…dress, hahaha…and a…deluxe Barbie doll

set?" Zexion started to laugh his head off. "Hahahahahaha! Wait till the others hear about

this. Hehe…" Xaldin turned even redder. "Sh-Shut-up!" He yelled. "Ha…you

know…you should hook up with…aha…Marluxia. You'd make a GREAT couple."

Xaldin summoned all of the lances by the desk, causing all of the paperwork to go flying.

"I'm going to KILL you, you little RAT!" Zexion immediately headed for the door, but

Xaldin used his wind powers to close the door. "What? Are you gonna kiss me?" Zexion

sneered. **You may have gone too far Zex… **

* * *

Suddenly realizing that he was actually in

danger, Zexion summoned his silver snake-sword. As Xaldin lunged forewards, Zexion

suddenly had a great idea. He quickly pulled out another one of his sugar candies and

tossed it into Xaldin's mouth.

Xaldin stopped just short of Zexion, his eyes getting very, VERY pink. "Um…Xaldin?"

"I love ponies and princesses. Don't you?" Xaldin began to giggle insanely. "Er, Xal-"

"I know! We'll throw a TEA PARTY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He took one of

the lances besides him and started to cut patterns out of the paperwork. Zexion decided it

was about time to get out, so he opened the door and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Muahahah! Yesh, I did give Zex a weapon. If you don't know what a snake sword is, it's like a cross between a sword and a whip. (or for those of you who've played Soul Caliber II the weapon that Ivy uses.) Well...I've really got nothing else to say except for R&R please! Ciao. 


	4. Chilly Academics Gone Wild!

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by:Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Yes, it is another one of the little stories I'm writing in which all of the Organization members are going to get sugar-high. Unless something completely cool or mortifying happens to me, I have nothing to say.

* * *

Chapter 4: Chilly Academics gone Wild!

Zexion stopped to take a breather. Running from a girlish Xaldin was tough work. **You try it and **

**see how far you get! **But at least he had managed to get out unscathed. He wasn't sure which

was better: normal Xaldin or Sugar-high Xaldin. They seemed awfully similar. Either way, the only

important thing was that he had gotten out; and now it was time to go and bug Vexen.

Vexen, as usual, was in his freezer-temperature lab. **Jeez, how can this guy survive? _You're _**

**_the author. Shouldn't you know? _Authors don't know everything, ya know! **"Hey! Can

we get back to the story now?" Zexion yelled at the screen. **Oh, terribly sorry Zex. **

**Moving onwards! **

* * *

AT VEXEN'S LABORATORY

"It's…ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vexen yelled. "Finally…I have made the perfect icing

for the perfect cupcake!" He said triumphantly. "Boo…" Vexen jumped, sending the cupcake into

the air. He suddenly did a slow-motion jump, yelling: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But he managed

to catch the cupcake in one piece. "My preciousssssss. Did he hurt you precious? Did the bad man

hurt you?" Vexen snuggled the cupcake affectionately. "Um…Vexen, I-" Vexen hissed at him and

retreated through a hole in the wall.

_Why the **hell** does he have a hole in his lab?" _Zexion wondered. _Oh well…this is gonna be harder than_

_I thought it would be… _Zexion cautiously stepped into the hole. It lead to another world. A world full of gay

rainbows, pastries growing out of flowers and horribly mutated animals. **You heard me. Mutated animals. **There

were fish hopping around on kangaroo feet and birds with dog heads. There were even cats with alligator tails.

Welcome to Vexen's demented and screwed-up world.

Zexion had a spas attack when a dog with an owl head jumped him. "GET OFF OF ME YOU

GODLESS FREAK OF NATURE!" He yelled. The owl-dog whimpered and hurried off. "Now, to

find that icy freak Vexen."

* * *

"He wants to know where the mad scientist is, how amusing!" The Cheshire cat appeared before Zexion.

"Finding is loosing. Loosing is finding. You may find that the answer is right in front of you!" He chimed. Zexion,

growing tired of this world and its inhabitants, picked up the Cheshire cat by its neck and pushed it against a tree.

He sighed. "Just tell me where Vexen is…" "Okay, Okay! Jeez. He's over there, behind THAT tree." The

Cheshire cat pointed. Zexion let him go and he disappeared quickly.

The Cheshire cat had been true to its words. Vexen was sitting there, still as a statue and holding the cupcake

tightly with both hands. "…Vexen?" Zexion asked slowly. "Hsssssssss! Go away!" Vexen hissed. "Vexen…

I have something better than that!" He pulled out **you guessed it **another one of the accursed sugar candies.

Vexen, still holding the cupcake, followed Zexion out of the hole and into the lab before catching it in his mouth like

a dog when Zexion threw it.

"Aiiiiiiii! It burns us! It BURNS us!" He yelled before becoming sugar-high like the others. "OMG! U n00b! I r liek

13373r then u! HAX!" **yes, this is my horrible attempt at leet speech. I'll translate it at the end. **Vexen then

did the unthinkable while yelling: ROFL. He ATE the cupcake! "Um…I think it's time to get out of here." Zexion said to

himself when Vexen knocked over a highly flammable liquid. And he did just that. He ran.

* * *

Terribly sorry that this one's shorter than the others. I just don't like Vexen, and I didn't have a good way to make my idea any longer than it is. Anyways, for those of us that can't read my horrible horrible leet speech, Here's the translation:

Oh My God! You newbie! I am, like, leeter than you! Cheater!

ROFL: Rolling On Floor Laughing. That's about it, so ciao.

* * *


	5. The Silence is Broken

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by:Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Ahaha. This should be a good one. Imaging what I could do! Organization XIII is copyright Square and disney. (I think)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Silence is Broken

"Who's next on the list? Aw shoot! It's Lexaeus…How am I gonna get him to open his mouth?"

Zexion wondered to himself. **Gee ****Zex, Lexy's almost more depressing than you! He doesn't even **

**speak! **"…Go. To. Hell…" Zexion muttered. **Oh, I've already ****been there. They kicked me out.**

**_Please, Leon, Get on with the story. No bugging the characters. _But I control their fa-a-aate!**

**How am I supposed to NOT bug them? **"It's called Shutting-Up. Ever heard of it?" Zexion said to

the screen sarcastically. **Yes, yes I ****have. I'll demonstrate it. **There was some quick typing a few seconds

later and Zexion's mouth disappeared. Zexion was obviously ticked, but he couldn't express it because he

couldn't speak. **Ha! Take that Ienzo! _Leon, give Zexion back his mouth and DON'T call him Ienzo. _**

**_That's _****_just creepy. _…Fine. **There was some more quick typing and Zexion got his mouth back. "I oughta

kill you for that!" He said nonchalantly. **True. But then you'd have no story. **Zexion stopped to think for

a minute. "…Dangit! I'm gonna go find Lexaeus. **Alright, we'll continue.**

So Zexion went to the only place that he knew Lexaeus to ever be in.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE GYM 

Lexaeus was doing some type of Yoga exercise in the Gym. **Sweet jesus! I had NO idea that he**

**could bend like that! _Shut-up. _**Zexion just stared at him for a minute, twitching. There was a big

stereo in the corner that was blaring 'the happy song' by Liam Lynch. **(GASP) **"Oh, no. Don't you even

dare!" He yelled, pointing at the screen. **I AM REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERE'S ****ONLY **

**ONE OF ME! LOOK AT MY SMILE I'M SO DAMN HAPPY OTHER PEOPLE ARE **

**J****EALOUS OF ME! **"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! SHUT UP!"

Zexion screamed.

Of course, this screaming and random singing made Lexaeus loose his balance and fall over. Almost

breaking his neck. Almost. "See what you've done? Now I have to apologize!" Zexion yelled angrily.

**Oh woe is me. **Zexion was about to say something, but he thought better of it and went over to Lexaeus.

"Are you o-okay?" "…" "Do you need ice or something?" "…" "Are you going to say

anything?" "…" "He's fine!" "…"

**Y'know, Zex. **"No, I don't. Enlighten me with your words of wisdom." He said sarcastically. **As I was saying**

**before I got interupted by a certain grey fuzzball... **"I am NOT a grey fuzzball!" Zexion yelled. **Well, **

**anyways. Isn't this usually the part where you shove the sugar candy down his throat and see what**

**happens? **"Well...It SHOULD be...But a certain author (cough)Leon(cough) keeps making everything too short."

Zexion smirked. **Yah, you're probably right Zex. But I don't have that much good material to go with.**

**I've got NOTHING!**

**_Actually, since you keep talking to the characters, Leon, you do have something. All the time you talk_**

**_to them makes the chapter longer. _Hey, you're right! We're at...516 words! **"Whoop-dee-doo..." Zexion

said. **Hey! You need to respect your elders Zexion! **Zexion did something between a cough and a laugh. "Well,

technically, I'M the older one here." He said. **...Y'know what? Let's just continue with the story! **"..." "Finally!"

Zexion cried.

* * *

**Well, if I'm lucky, I'll manage to get this to be longer than Vexen's story. _I thought you were going to_**

**_continue with the story... _I am. I'm plotting aloud. **"Plot aloud on your own time!" Zexion said. **...This IS**

**my own time. **"..." "What he said!" Zexion said, pointing to Lexaeus.

"So...Lex...- **Oh god, I can see the gayness coming! _Let's just finish this thing... _**"Um...Lexaeus. Here."

Zexion put a sugar candy in Lexaeus' hand. Lexaeus looked at him questioningly. "...You eat it..." He said matter-

of-factly. **If looks could kill, Lex would be dead. **And for the first time in history...Lexaeus opened his mouth,

and ate the candy. **NOOOOOO!**

At first nothing happened. Then his eyes turned pink. But since they were already so small, they did something else.

They got BIGGER! And then IT happened. "Likeohmygod! Thiscandytastessogood! Wheredidyougetit?" Zexion

blinked. Lexaeus was talking. And he sounded like a chipmunk. "Onetwothreefour! I'm a barbie girl. In the barbie

world. Life in plastic. Is fantastic! You can brush my hair. Undress me anywhere!" **My god! The images! They **

**BURNNNN! Zexion, RUN!**

"That's the best idea you've had all day!" He yelled. Zexion then ran out of the Gym. The mental images would probably

scar him for the rest of his life.

* * *

I was originally going to have Larxene singing that, but I would forget about it by the time I got to her. Muahaha! I'm so EVIL! The sad thing is...I can actually see Lex singing that. Well, don't forget: R&R. ciao. 


	6. The Cloaked Schemer Forgets to Scheme

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by: Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Aha, this one'll be a lot shorter than the other ones, but I had an idea that I just HAD to use. So read on!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Cloaked Schemer Forgets how to Scheme

**Ahaha! You are SUCH a pansy. **"Excuse me?" Zexion asked. "I believe YOU'RE the one that told me to

run miss Leon. **_He has a point you know. _Don't patronize me Knoll. _It's not like you ever do _**

**_anything about it. _**"Knoll has a point to ya know." Zexion pointed out. **_Hey, aren't we supposed to be _**

**_continuing the story? _Yeah Zex, what gives? **"Er…I've…forgotten how to scheme **What! But you're **

**the cloaked SCHEMER! You can't FORGET how to scheme! **"I can, I have, I need a pop-tart. Forget

that last sentence…"

**So…what now? Aren't you supposed to go and bug the next Organization XIII member and **

**throw a sugar candy at them? _That's what the story is about, is it not Zexion? _**"Well…yes. It is."

**So then go and get the next person! **"…I can't do that now. I'm faced with a dilemma." **Oh? And what **

**'dilemma' is that, pray tell? **"I'M the next person."

**_And your point is? _**"Jeez, Knoll. You're starting to sound like miss Leon up there. **Hey! _I don't see _**

**_what the problem is… _**"Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't want to get myself. None of the story

was about getting ME sugar hyper. It was about getting everyone ELSE sugar hyper." **Um…Actually… **

"…what are you trying to say?" **_Leon's trying to say that she actually WAS considering getting you _**

**_sugar hyped… _**"What!" **It's true. **

* * *

"Are you crazy? I CAN'T. GET. MYSELF!" **Well…Technically you COULD get yourself. **"But that

doesn't make sense!" **_I think I'm with Zexion on this one. _**"Thank you!" **I'm just saying it's a **

**possibility. **"A crazy possibility." **But it IS a possibility. _Wouldn't it make sense to skip yourself? _**

"It would…but I'm next on the list…" **_But you can just skip yourself… _**"So now what am I supposed to

do? We've wasted an entire chapter talking about it!" **So? We'll just continue the series in the next **

**chapter. **"But the viewers might get confused!"

**Oh, so now YOU'RE the one concerned about the viewers. _I hate to admit it…But Leon's right _**

_**on this one. In the first chapter you didn't care about the viewers…**_

_FLASH-BACK!_

"Hey!" Zexion bothered to look up at the screen. "I think I'M the main character

here; so I can keep a secret if I want to!" He shouted. **But what about the viewers? **

"Forget the viewers. They'll have to learn the hard way."

_END FLASH-BACK_

"I still don't care about the viewers!" **Oh you do so! I can see it! _Leon…there's nothing to see BUT _**

**_him. _**"Exactly!" **I still think you care about the viewers now. I think that at first it was because **

**you weren't used to all of the attention because people hardly ever see you. But now that **

**you've warmed up to it, I think you're enjoying it, and you want the viewers to be able to **

**understand EVERYTHING that's going on. **"I think we need to just end this right now…"

* * *

See? That was really fun to type! Please R&R. And remember, every time you review, a gay rainbow becomes very happy! Ciao. 


	7. Lunar Eclipse

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by:Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Yeah, it's me again. Listen, I've been watching Tsubasa...WAY too much. So there'll probably be less updatage with all of my stories untill I finish watching all of the accessable episodes. Yeah, that's it. So enjoy what may be the only update for a long time to come! (By the way, I don't own Tsubasa. Or kingdom hearts.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Lunar Eclipse 

"Now that everything's cleared up…I have to go get Saix." **Something bugging you? **"Yes something is

bugging me! Now that I don't have a reason to argue with you I have to go and get Saix!" **_And the point _**

**_is… _**"The point is that Saix is crazy! C-R-A-Z-Y." **Well then the faster you get it over with the better **

**right, Zex? **Zexion growled at the screen and stalked off to find him.

MEANWHILE IN THE THEATRE

"GO FAI!" Could be heard quite clearly from the other side of the door. Zexion made a noise that could

only be describes as: snrk. **What's with the 'snrk'? **"I knew Saix was crazy…but I had no idea he was

always watching Tsubasa in the theatre. I wonder if anyone else knows…" He began to ponder. But me,

being me, are going to interrupt. **What's wrong with Tsubasa? I think it's cool. **"YOU like tsubasa?

You, miss Leon, who is always being sarcastic and strange?" He asked. **_Yeah, she does. She's up to _**

**_episode 21 right now…And she likes all of the main characters. _**"So you like Fai too?" **Excuse me, **

**how do you even KNOW about Tsubasa, much less the character names? **"Because you're the

author so I know things that I otherwise wouldn't know. **… _He's got a point Leon. _**

* * *

Zexion quietly snuck up behind Saix. Saix was sitting there with a mad look in his eyes and munching on 

some peeps. **You know, those sugar marshmallow things that are shaped like bunnies and **

**chickens. **"I had no idea you were like that, No. 7." Zexion said smartly. Unluckily for him, Saix's

immediate reaction to getting startled was grabbing his claymore and chopping the nearest person's head

off. **Unfortunately, Zexion saw it coming… **"I thought I was your favorite character!" He exclaimed.

**You are. I just like to bug you. **

"Whoa, whoa whoa, calm down there Saix." Zexion said backing up. "YOU RUIN EPISODE! THIS MY

FAVORITE PART! ME LIKE FAI!" He screamed. "Let's just take a moment to-" "ARE YOU PLOT BEHIND MY

BACK? YOU WANT ME TO GO ANGRY!" Zexion would have liked to point out that he WAS angry, but he

knew that wouldn't get a good reaction. "Okay, I think we can work something out here...You can finish you're...er...Fai

obsession...and come see me later." **Zexion, my dear friend, that sounded gay. **"Grr...Shut up!"

"OKAYSIES!" Saix screamed before sitting down again.

* * *

**Well, it's later, he's still not here Zexion. **"Shut up." **Do you think he got side-tracked? **"Shut up." **_Are you _**

**_upset? _**"Shut up." **I think he's mad because his new boy-friend ditched him. **"I said SHUT-UP!" To save further

argument, Saix showed up. "YOU ARE WANT TO SEE ME!" "Um...Yeah." "FOR WHAT!" "Er...nothing

imparticular. "THEN ME WANT GO WATCH TSUBASA!" Saix started to drool. **That's discusting! _Leon's_**

**_right for once... _You're not supposed to oppose me! Grrr... **"Can we get on with the story now?

Thank you."

Saix had begun to jump up and down repeatedly screaming: Fai and Tsubasa. **Obsessions can be a scary thing...**

But luckily, Zexion had an idea. Well, not really an idea. Just a lucky shot. Zexion's idea was to throw the sugar candy

into Saix's mouth. **See? That's not really an idea. **"It is too!" Zexion exclaimed right before flinging the candy into the

bottomless hole that could be called a mouth.

Saix just stood there for a minute. Then two minutes. Zexion was beginning to think that he had grabbed a defective candy

when Saix's eyes turned all pinkish. "You know, my good fellow, I've decided that Tsubasa is rather...crude for my tastes.

I am going to take up an interest in chess instead." He sighed and went to find a chess board.

Zexion followed him, and when he took out the chess board...he just sat there. Blinking. As in, not moving or talking. Just

blinking. **Frightening. Truly frightening. **"Tell me about it." Zexion quietly slinked away to find the next victim. Hopefully

nothing too bad would happen...

* * *

And there you have it. Yes, I made Saix an idiot. Why? Because every other fanfic makes fun of him being an elf-like person. I decided to take it in the other directions and make fun of his berserkness. Well, now that this chapter has been completed I am going to shun you for several days while I watch all of the Tsubasa episodes that I can. Ciao! 


	8. Pyrotechnics Galore

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by: Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Well. After me be gone for an eternity (a.k.a. two months) I have finally finished with Tsubasa and come back with the latest installment of SUGAR RUSH! I'm still trying to get back into the general flow of things as hiatus messes with your mind. Well, talk to ya at the end.

* * *

Chapter 8: Pyrotechnics galore

Zexion was walking along trying to find Axel **The next Org. 13 member if you didn't know. **Zexion

stopped and looked up at the screen. "I think they know that already. We ARE going in order." **So? **Zexion

just sighed and continued walking. _Why I ever agreed to do this in the first place is beyond me… _**I can **

**hear your thoughts, you know. **Zexion growled, but promptly refrained from saying some sort of

cutting remark and stomped down the hall.

* * *

**Are you mad? **"No." **Are you sad? **"No." **Are you…hiding a deep-seeded hatred of me from me? **

"Oh, please. I _never _tried to hide that from you." **_He's got a point you know. He seems to have hated _**

**_you through this whole experience. _**"Thank you." **You're not going to- **"Oh look! There's Axel! You

can shut up now." Zexion said with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Ax-aaah!" He jumped when a flame erupted from the ground next to him. **(snicker) Zex is **

**afraid of candle-flames. **"Am not!" He argued. **Are so. **"Am no-aah!" It happened again. "Oh, hey,

Zexion is that you?" Axel asked. "What's with the little light above your head. Did you die or something?"

He asked with a somewhat stupid expression of his face. "No. I'm not DEAD." Zexion glared at him

_Though I sorely wish I was right now… _"It's an author's light. Miss Leon and Knoll can talk to me through

it. It gets annoying sometimes though." Zexion explained. "…is it flammable?" Axel asked. "No…I don't

think so…" "Then what good is it? C'mon! Lets go find things to BURN!!!"

* * *

"Flowers. Flowers are flammable!" Axel said crazily, making the flowers explode in a ball of fire. "Oh look!

So is that chair! And that priceless painting and that refrigerator and that stack of papers….blah blah

blah!" **_This guy makes Leon sound exciting… _**"Tell me about it." Said Zexion. (who for the record, is

still being dragged along the floor. **Hey! That's not nice! **"…So?" **Grrr…I'll get you for this one day! **

"No, you won't."

And so most of the day went on with Zexion being dragged after Axel who was setting fire to every

conceivable flammable thing in the castle. **And Zexion's not freaking out as much as I'd hoped he **

**would. Y'know, since he's a pyrophobic. **"No. I'm not. It just startled me." **Yep, uh-huh, suuure. **

**Just keep telling yourself that… **"Well, the only reason you're not freaking out is because you're not

here physically, so the flames can't hurt you." **Yeah, well…well…Your mom! **"I don't have a mom."

**Damnit! **

* * *

**Well…This is boring. How may things has he set on fire now? **"I dunno." Zexion replied. "I lost

count on the last floor. We were at about 402 and the last thing he set on fire was Larxene." **Heh. Her **

**reaction was priceless. **"Indeed. Wait…did I just…Agree with you?" **_Wow. Never thought that would _**

**_happen… _**"You just be quiet!" **But you did. **"Yeah, so?" **It means we have something in common. **

"How do you know that I wasn't agreeing with the mouse in my pocket?" **You have a mouse? And a **

**pocket? **"Yeah. His name is Xakt." He said, pulling out a little brown mouse wearing a cloak. **Okay, this **

**is getting too weird. CUT TO THE NEXT SCENE! **

* * *

"Axel, not that this isn't tons of fun, but do you want to stop and eat a piece of candy or something?"

Zexion asked. "You've got candy? GIMEE!" Axel stopped and turned to face him. "Yeah, here." Zexion

tossed him another one of the familiar white spheres and stepped back about 5 feet. And for some odd

reason the reaction was instantaneous. "Ohmygosh! There's fire everywhere! Put it OUT!" Axel did a

super-human jump and started stepping on the flames to put them out. Zexion then 'carelessly' tossed a

lit match on the ground where it made all of the bleach-soaked walls erupt into flames before he

hightailed it out of there and shut the door. "Heh. Try putting THAT out." He said to himself before

casually walking away.

* * *

Welp, that's that. Whew it feels so good to be back! So, how do you think I did with returning after being gone so long. If it doesn't seem as good as the other ones, well, that happens when you've been gone for a long time and haven't even remotely thought of kingdom hearts. Soo...yeah. That's it for now. Please R&R I'd like to know what you thought. Ciao. 


	9. Melodious Tsunami

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by: Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Sweet I'm back! again! With yet another instalment of the story that we all know and love: SUGAR RUSH! Well, that's it for now. Though I can't stress it enough; It feels GREAT to be out of hiatus now.

* * *

Chapter 9: Melodious Tsunami 

Consequently, Aminex **Remember, that's who Namine is now. **walked up to the door right after Zexion

had left, opened it to see the entire room on fire with Axel trying to put it out, closed it, and walked away

as if nothing strange was going on.

**And now we're back to ZEXION! Because that's what this story is all about. _Because you have _**

**_an unhealthy obsession with him. _****Will you just be quiet! **"Heh. You two sound like an old married

couple up there; arguing all the time I mean." **Hey! We do not! _I'd say the same for you every time _**

**_that you talk to Leon. _**"Do not!!" **Can we just get back to the story now? **"_YES!!!" _Zexion and Knoll

said at the same time.

* * *

And so Zexion kept walking, with the author's light still floating above his head, in the search for Demyx 

**My second favorite person! **Zexion scoffed. **_Have you ever noticed how there's not been one _**

**_chapter where you two haven't been arguing about something or other? _**"Now that you think

about it…" **Knoll's right! We've argued through this entire series! **"…But who really CARES?" **Not us! **

**_…I regret having to be your muse. _**"I bet you do." **Guys! We're supposed to be continuing with **

**the story, remember? You're out to get Demyx? **"Huh? Oh, yeah. right." **Having memory **

**problems? **Zexion growled. "Of course I'm not! It's just that a certain someone keeps sidetracking me

from my objectives!"

* * *

Zexion stopped. "I smell something." (remember? Zexion has a really good sense of smell.) **I hear loud **

**music in the distance… _This can only mean one thing… _DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!! **

**WEEEEEEE! **(Isn't it so amusing how I incorporate my own interests into my story?)

**Hey Zex, you wanna play a round? **"Oh please, you're just a ball of light. How could you POSSIBLY

play DDR like that?" **Oh, I have my sources. **And then there was a very very BIG flash of bright blue

light and the author's light took on the shape of a generic female; and next to it was a generic male

shape. "Now there's two lights?" Zexion asked. **_Leon didn't think I'd like the idea of having to talk _**

**_through a female body very much. _**Knoll explained. "Oh. That makes sense." So Zexion, accompanied

by Knoll and Me headed towards the insanely loud music.

* * *

By the time that we had gotten to the door the music was coming from, it was impossible to hear 

anything. "YOU THINK THE MUSIC'S LOUD ENOUGH??" Zexion yelled. **What? Try using thought- **

**speech, like we do. **_Do you think the music's loud enough? _He repeated. **Hardly! I can hear just fine. **

**_That's because you always blow your ear-drums out at any conceivable moment. _****Whatever. **

**Just open the door. **

And therefore, the door was opened. (Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!) And conveniently enough, there was

Demyx. "That actually makes sense." Zexion said to himself in shock. **Of course it does. Demyx **

**playing DDR to insanely loud rock music. _Quick! Call the science institute! Leon's becoming _**

**_SMART! _Oh, HA HA very funny guys. **_You laughed at it. _Zexion pointed out sarcastically. **But…I didn't **

**mean it…I guess we don't get to play DDR since your next victim is here? **_Not a chance._

_

* * *

_

Zexion casually walked behind the DDR machine and (gasp) pulled out the plug! When the screen went

black right in the middle of Demyx totally owning the game, he threw a fit. "Dude! What the HELL?!? I

was TOTALLY OWNING THE GAME!!! WHY ME GOD?!?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY????" And then he fell over

onto the hard tile floor, hurting his head in the process. "Ow! I hurt my head!" **I just SAID that. **"Oh,

sorry then." Zexion stepped out from behind the DDR machine.

"YOU!!" Demyx pointed. "…who are you?" He asked. Zexion sighed. "It's me. Zexion." "Oh, Zex? Since

when have you ever left your room? I remember that yours was the only one that was fit to live your

entire life in. Come to think of it, why do you get such special treatment?" Demyx asked. Zexion started to

answer, but he didn't know why to tell the truth. Luckily, he's smart enough to think of something to get

Demyx off the subject.

* * *

"That's what I'm here about." He said. "…It is?" Demyx asked. "Yeah." Zexion said. "I was talking to the 

others about how COMPLETELY awesome your DDR skill are." Demyx blinked. "You were? Wait…you were

TALKING? With other PEOPLE?" He asked. Zexion was starting to get annoyed by Demyx's incompetence.

**Scratch that. He already was! **"You know what? Just shut-up and eat this!" Zexion said, holding out the

white sphere. "This isn't like when you used me as a test subject for your guinea pig transmogrification

potion is it?" Demyx asked. "No." "Okay!" Demyx devoured the sugary candy.

This time it took a little longer than usual for the effects to set in because Demyx was already hyper. But

it did happen. "I have a sudden urge to turn on all of the electrical appliances and water related things in

the castle." He said in a trance-like voice. It took him about 5.2 minutes to go around turning on all of the

faucets and bathtubs and all of the radios. They were all playing "it's my life" **Um…I just wanna be an **

**unimportant ball of light again. **And I transformed back into the little light, along with Knoll. **you'd **

**better run before that tidal wave catches up with you. **"Acknowledged!" Zexion exclaimed, starting

to run.

* * *

Whew. That took a long time! But, since Demyx is my second favorite member, I felt obliged to make it long. That and this was just too fun of an idea to pass up. Well, R&R peeps, that's all I have to say. Ciao. 


	10. Gambling your Fate?

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by: Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Chapter 10: Gambling your fate?

Okay, wow. I meant to update this sooner (and god this is such a lame title. does anyone have a better suggestion? no? Okay.) but school and other unimportant things always get me sidetracked from doing my stories. Knoll: You just mean Legend of Zelda, right? Me: Silence mortal! Eheh…what can I say? Legend of Zelda makes my world go round. anyways, since you're not here to listen to me ramble about how awesome LoZ is (or are you? muahaha!) I'm going to continue with the story.

* * *

**I think you may have broken the DDR machine when you made Demyx turn on all the water and radios in Castle Oblivion. **

"Thank you miss states the obvious…" Zexion muttered. **It's not my fault that people in this thing keep doing crazy things! **

"Uh…yes…it is. You're the one who wrote this stupid story if I remember correctly. And I'm fairly sure that I remember correctly.

Knoll?" Zexion looked back at the author's light. **_You remember correctly. _Hey! Who's side are you on? _The smart one. _**

**HEEEY!!! ****I'm smart! **Zexion tried not to laugh. **Grrr…hey, wait a minute. How come you're not going after anyone right now? **

"Well I…uh…that's the first good question you've asked this whole time. I dunno." **Hehe… **"What?" He asked in a slightly aggravated

tone. **Hey, Scooby, use your super-sniffer to find Luxord. **"I. am not. a dog." Zexion said slowly. **But you can SMELL people **

**that are ****like…10 stories away from you! Seriously, if you were an animal, you'd be a dog. **"I hate you so much." **Aww…I love **

**you too ****Zex. **

**

* * *

**

"Okay, we're going to find Luxord. And I am most definitely _not _using my nose to find him." _Even though my nose is already telling _

_me that he's in his room on the fourth floor. _**I can read your thoughts, remember? **_Damn! **Maybe it'd be better for your sake, **_

**_Zexion, if you tried to not think about stuff. _**"Well…It's kinda hard to be a schemer if you're not thinking. Unless you're a stupid

wanna-be." Zexion explained. **_Oh, okay. It's your sanity on the line. _**"Knoll…if I was really worried about sanity, do you think I

would've agreed to do this?" He asked. **_…Acknowledged. _**

**Hey, Zex? If you know where he is, why are you going away from the stairs? **"Because. There's an elevator right over here." He

pointed to the metallic doors and pushed a button to open it. **Gah. I hate elevators. **"Really? Of all the abnormal fears in the world, I

didn't think you'd be afraid of elevators. They're a modern convenience!" **It's…complicated. _Two words: Disney world. _**

"Ooooh…that makes sense now!" **Hate! Hate you both!**

* * *

**Hey, what's that sound? **"Sound?" Zexion asked when we reached the fourth floor. **It's coming from that door over there. **Zexion

frowned, staring at the seemingly endless row of doors on both sides."Which door? There's like, thousands." **Uh…5th one on the left, **

**I think. **"Oh, that one! That's Luxord's room. That's where we're headed. What do you hear?" **Uh, gambling, cards, rupees, **

**triforce… **"Wait…what were the last two things you said?" **Rupees and Triforce? Oh dear god, they're gambling Legend of **

**Zelda items. Betcha they have heart pieces too. **"This could be interesting. Let's just wait by the door for now." Zexion smirked

mischievously.

* * *

"I uh…didn't think that anyone else in the castle liked Legend of Zelda." Larxene said. "Yeah, me neither. And now I have someone to

gamble rupees with." Luxord replied. "Yes." "Indeed" "Quite." "Are we gonna continue?" Larxene asked. "Oh, yeah. I bet…my fate!"

"You're fate? How can you bet your fate?" "If I lose this hand I'll dress up as link and run through the castle shouting about saving

princess Zelda and the future of Hyrule." **Hehe…this is, kindof fun. **"Shut up! I can't hear what they're saying!" Zexion whispered.

"Whooo! I win! Go put your costume on pretty boy!" A few seconds later Zexion barely had time to make it look like he hadn't just

been spying on them. Larxene walked out in the opposite direction with tons of LoZ items with her.

* * *

When it was all clear, Zexion ducked into Luxord's room. "AAH! What are you doing in here?!" Luxord asked furiously. "Uh, I

figured when Larxene walked out of here with practically half of your room that I would come in and give you something to relieve

your stress." Zexion explained, holding out another one of his sugar spheres. "Oh, gee, that's…thoughtful of you." Luxord took the

sphere and casually swallowed it. The reaction was nearly spontaneous.

"Hyrule is in danger!" Luxord exclaimed, taking out a replica Master Sword and running out into the halls. "PRINCESS ZELDA!!!!

I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!!!!" He shouted down the hall before sprinting away. Many screams of innocent bystanders could

later be heard along with the undignified accusations of Larxene who was currently trying to kill him. **Well…I think that went over **

**good. For the most part. **"Yeah."

* * *

Well peeps. I think that went well too. But don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. Gee this is getting pretty close to the end now, isn't it? Maybe I'll update sooner, maybe I wont. I fell and hit the back of my head on some cement stairs, so now my mom's got me worried that I'm going to get a blood clot and die. If you don't hear from me for years, just assume I'm dead. On a happier note, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess kicks ass and I'm almost at the end! Huzza! 


	11. Savages!

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by: Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Hyuu! 3 days! How's that for fast recovery? I'm sorry if I made any of you think I was gonna die because of the head thing. Well, it turns out that I'm not going to, though I do feel slightly foggy sometimes. Soo, yeah. You can continue to read without worry that I'll drop dead in the next five seconds! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Savages

**So, you're off to go and get Larxene next huh? **"Yeah." Zexion replied. **But, wasn't she just with Luxord and now trying to kill **

**him? Shouldn't you have just gotten them both at the same time? **"I thought about that, but it wasn't an opportune moment. They'd

be trying to kill me if I burst in on their little private 'Legend of Zelda gambling sessions.'" He explained. **Oh, so what're you gonna **

**do now? Don't you have to wait for Luxord to leave and Larxene to simmer down? **"Nah. I have a tracking system on all of the

castle's inhabitants so I can just send my retrieval mech to catch someone if I ever actually want to talk to them." **Tracking system? **

"My…My nose is my best tracking system." **(snrk) Soo…wait. You can build mechs?! Since when? **"Uh, just now. When you

typed it." He replied. **Hey! You're not supposed to be breaking the fourth wall…and stuff!**

* * *

**And…we're going back to your little luxury hotel of a room because….? **"Because we're going to get my retrieval mech, duh. I

can just input the name of who's scent it's supposed to follow and that person'll be caught within the next 10 minutes; give or take a

few seconds." **So, what…is your retrieval mech a wolf or something? **"Well…actually…" **_I refuse to believe that Leon is right _**

**_about something like this. _You'd best start believing, Knoll; 'cause I see a big mechanical wolf with Zexy's name on it.**

Of course, me always being right about this stuff, Zexion had a large silver mechanical wolf hidden in his (ahem) **GIANT WALK-IN **

CLOSET! I envy you, Zex. I mean, I have a small closet; and here you have this 

**ZOMGWTFBBQSAUCEMEGAFREAKINGHUUUUUGE closet. **"Uh, yeah. Are we gonna get done with this chapter, or not?"

Zexion asked. **I- _We're gonna get done with the chapter. _**Zexion pressed random buttons on the back of the wolf **hey, it looked **

**random to me! **And then it ran off to some random location.

**So we just wait here now? **"Ah, yeah. What's it look like?" **But…this could take hours! I don't wanna be sitting here for hours **

**on end! I could be doing something productive! **"Like finishing up this chapter?" Zexion asked. **Yeah! Like finishi- heeeeey! **

(somewhere roughly around 30 seconds later)

* * *

About 30 seconds later, the wolf came back carrying a screaming Larxene in it's mouth. She was beating it with a kindom hearts

manga **Plotholes! Yay! **and continually yelling at it at the top of her lungs. "SAVAGES! YOU'RE ALL SAVAGES! YOU HEAR

ME?! SAAAAAVAAAAAGE!!!" She hollered. "Larxene, shut-up. You're giving me a headache." Zexion muttered. "You! This is all

your doing isn't it? Isn't it?!?!" She glared daggers at him. **(gasp) is it true Zex?! **"Miss Leon…you can shut-up too."

"Okay, spit it out fuzz! Why am I in the mouth of a giant robotic dog?" Larxene demanded. **Fuzz? **"Larxene…uh…she thinks my hair

is…fuzzy. **Ahaha! That's rich! Fuzz!!! **"I told you to shut-up!" Zexion growled. **Oh, my! You're quite the ferocious puppy aren't **

**you? Oh, wait, you're not even a puppy. You're just fuzz! Hee hee! _Leon…you're starting to sound like Midna. _Oh, so you DO **

**pay attention whenever I'm playing Twilight Princess! **"Hey! Navi-looking thing! Put a sock in it!" Larxene shouted. "For once, I

can relate to Larxene." Zexion said. "And you!" She pointed at Zexion. "Answer my question!" Zexion sighed. "I heard your little spat

with Luxord when he was going all 'LoZ' on everything. Okay? I just figured that I could help you out."

Larxene laughed. "You? Help me? Pah! You must be joking!" She exclaimed. Zexion frowned at her. "I'm serious about this Larxene!

I happen to have a strength enhancement sphere. You just eat it and you're temporarily stronger!" He pulled out his infamous **Okay, so **

**it's not so infamous, nobody really knows what it is. **sugar-rush candy. Larxene jumped out of the wolf's mouth. "You're…helping

me?" She asked cautiously. "Of course I am." Zexion said in his sincere lying way.

* * *

Larxene slowly picked up the candy and ate it.

At first it seemed like nothing was happening and she simply closed her eyes. But a few minutes later chaos was sure to ensue.

"Uh…Larxene?" Zexion asked, poking her on the shoulder. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes they were pink. "A…person?

PERSON! AAAAH!" She screamed, jumping and running out the door. "OH MY GOD! MORE PEOPLE!! AAAAAH! A PLANT!

AAAAH! BLEACH AND WAAAALLS!!!!! OH MY GOD THERE'S DUST EVERYWHERE! DON'T HUUUURT

MEEEEEEE!!!!" Her yelling could still be heard long after she had left the room. **…Okay what just happened? **"Honestly? I have

no idea…."

* * *

Alright! 'Nother chapter finished! I've really got nothing to say except I can't believe how close I'm getting to the end and I'm glad that I'm still alive to do it, so ciaozies peeps! 


	12. 11x Detour

SUGAR RUSH

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Written by: Me A.K.A Leonshadow7

Ah! Someone tell me how long I've been gone? Forever? hides behind couch please don't hurt me peeps! I've been very very busy!! (orighoshots people, I'm sorry for the ultra-late update if you're still waiting for me) Eh, I'm still being kinda mean in a way though, since this isn't a normal update anyhow. spoilers if you didn't already know about Zexion's weapon!

* * *

Chapter 11x Detour 

**Okaaaaay…Ignoring the fact that Larxene can now be officially classified as a mental patient… _Next is Marluxia, right? _**

Zexion cursed under his breath **Something up, Zex? **Zexion looked up at the screen with an obviously spiteful look on his face and

simply said… "I. Hate. Marluxia." **The problem being…? **"I hate him. H-A-T-E. Loathe. Detest. Despise. Abhor. Cannot- **We get it. **

**_Then shouldn't you be relishing the fact that you get to hurt him? _**"You don't seem to understand the situation here, Knoll."

Zexion said. "I wouldn't touch him with a 10-no, 100 foot stainless steel pole wrapped in plastic and washed 5 times over with Lysol and

other name-brand disinfectant soaps." He finished. **That's…descriptive. **"I know." **_Then why don't you take a detour and wind down _**_**before having to confront him?**_

* * *

"A…detour?" He asked, puzzled. **Don't you know about detours? **"Yeah, it means to take a different route to the same area." He 

stated matter-of-factly. **_Not in her book. _**"Pardon?" **Detours, controlling stress by going and doing something to keep your mind **

**off of oncoming problems in order to allow you to deal with it in a calm manner when faced with said problems. **"I'm surprised

that you're capable of intelligent thought." Zexion smirked. **Can't you be nice for once? **"If I was nice then I wouldn't be me, now

would I?" He asked. **Sigh **"But…what do you think I could do for a detour? I mean, all I really do is sit around wishing ill will to

every living thing…" **_How about training? _Yeah, maybe doing a little training with your weapon would help you to relieve **

**stress. **"Err…well…" **Come to think of it, I don't think anyone even knows what your weapon is. **"Um…that's-" **_I think you're _**

**_right about that, Leon. _Hey Zex, what's your weapon anyhow? **"I…uh…that is…um…" **You DO have a weapon, right. **"Of

course I do!" He said in a flustered tone. **Can I see it? **"You…uh…really want to?" **Do you have to ask that question, Zexion? **

"…There's no deterring you is there?" He asked in a downcast manner. **No. **sigh "Well…you were bound to find out sooner or later.

If not by me then by that thing you call 'internet.' Follow me…"

**Alright! To the hotel suite—I mean, Zexion's Room! **"Oh, bite me!" Zexion growled. **_What's gotten into you? _**"Nothing. I'm

FINE." Zexion said gloomily. **_…No you're not. _**Zexion growled again. And so, Zexion, accompanied by us, headed back to his

extremely awesome room where he walked over to (what looked like) a randomly placed bookshelf. There were many books on the

bookshelf, but one in particular had an entire row to itself. Zexion gave one last regretful sigh to the world before picking up the lone

book.

* * *

**Neat book, is it used for an ultra-awesome summoning spell to call your weapon? **"You don't seem to understand…this IS my 

weapon." **shock and dismay whaaaat?! _I agree with Leon. _**"Squeenix is cheap…" **True that! But look on the bright side! It's a **

**nice book…AHAHA! Who am I kidding?! That's Hilarious! You got a BOOK! A BOOK!!! **"If you were here right now I'd cut

your throat with the pages." **Aww you're so sweet. **"You're about a cheap as squeenix! You used this as an excuse not to do the next

part!" **Um… _Zexion is right. You are…kinda cheap. _Ah! You're SIDING ****with him?! But you're my muse! _Yeah, by FORCE. _**

**Well…Zex is the one that said he hated Marluxia! **"I refuse to be a part of this argument." He stated flatly. **But...ah forget it! I'll **

**write the next part sooner peeps! I promise!**

* * *

Ah, I just had to make fun of poor Zex about his weapon. (I found out a couple of days ago that his weapon was a book and so I was compeled to write this. (XD) well...anyways, I'll try to get the next update up sooner, I promise again! Nothing else to report so, 

Ciaozies!


End file.
